Plan B
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: Él no tenía muchas opciones, pero ella mantenía la esperanza.


_**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la increíble y maravillosa creación de Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

**PLAN B**

* * *

_Mi mundo no es perfecto. Esta esclavizado. Mi otro mundo, el que se supone que debe ser mío, el de mis recuerdos, mis pensamientos, mi vida, mis actividades favoritas, también esta esclavizado. No tengo vida, ni oportunidad de descubrir como es. Yo lucho por darles vida a los demás. Yo lucho para los demás. Para que tengan un futuro mejor. Para que vean un futuro, y dejen de pensar en el aterrador presente, el que todos vivimos. Para dejar de ser esclavos. Porque esos somos. Tú y yo, estamos esclavizados a lo que los androides hagan._

* * *

Estaba asustado. Sí, cuando despierto de algún sueño es con el miedo de seguir en este mundo.

A lado mío, ella no parecía querer dejarme. No la conocía pero, por algún motivo, seguía ahí. Me senté en el escombro y la miré. Había tenido una pelea con los androides, por lo cual, la ropa rasgada, los rasguños y moretones eran normales. Contrario a mí ella estaba intacta. Llevaba un traje militar, aparentemente viejo. Era una mujer mayor, las canas ya se le notaban a pesar de tener el cabello recogido. Su rostro me decía que en su juventud fue muy bella, aun lo era, pues su mirada azul no se borraba. ¿Vanidosa? Seguramente, por la sombra magenta y el labial rojo. Sentada a lado mío me ofreció agua, pero la rechacé.

—¿Quién eres?

Se intimidó con mi pregunta y se sonrojó. Mi madre a veces me dice que tengo la tan mirada penetrante y de pocos amigos como la de mi padre. Que aunque no sea como él en actitud, debo tener cuidado con ella, porque podría asustar a alguien. Al parecer, yo la había asustado, por lo cual relaje mi rostro.

—Discúlpame.

—Está bien— tartamudeó. Parecía ser alguien tímida, a pesar de que ella era la mayor y yo el más joven.

Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor y no había nadie. La mujer hizo lo mismo. Nos deprimimos. No era necesario ver nuestros rostros para darnos cuenta de cómo nos sentíamos. Indefensos, en medio de lo que fue una gran ciudad.

—Malditos— gruñí. No logré hacer nada contra ellos, otra vez.

—Ellos ya se marcharon.

No la escuché. Nuevamente dejé que mataran a más personas. Dejé que la esperanza de las personas se desvaneciera. Quería llorar, porque ya no soportaba toda la carga que los fallecidos guerreros me dejaron. A pesar de intentar no derramar lágrimas, lo hice.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¡Estas vivo!

Pero no era suficiente con estar vivo sino podía con la carga. Sé que no debo verlo así, pero existían fugaces momentos en mi vida, que luchar por el planeta, ese que los guerreros Z amaron y protegieron, no significaba más que una carga para alguien débil como yo. Así me considero, débil y sin oportunidad. No merecía tener las infinitas ganas de acabar con los androides y no lograr nada. Así como tampoco merecía que mi padre muriera antes de tener memoria para conocerlo, y que mi maestro Gohan fuera asesinado. Mi madre tampoco merecía quedarse sin sus amigos, y hablar de cómo serían sus fiestas de cumpleaños si todos estuvieran ahí. La señora Chichi no mecería tanta soledad. Y definitivamente, la mujer a lado mío no merecía estar allí, cuando de seguro tenía alguna familia con quien estar.

—No me sirve estar vivo— dije.

—Claro que sí. Eres joven y fuerte, te he vi pelear contra los androides.

—Pero no logro nada.

—Lograste vivir.

—¿Quién es usted? —volví a cuestionar.

Era obvio que me quería levantar el ánimo sin mucho éxito. Las palabras de ánimo ya me provocaban algún efecto. Además, ¿por qué levantarme el ánimo, cuando no me conoce? ¿Cuándo podía resultar ser una persona peligra?

—Mai— respondió algo tímida.

—Gracias Mai. Me tengo que ir— vociferé y me puse de pie dispuesto a irme volando. Ella hizo lo mismo y me dijo que esperara.

—¿Piensas pelear otra vez con los androides?

—Sí.

Ese era mi deber, el de vengar a todas las personas inocentes, y el de vengar a los guerreros Z que pelearon. No tenía otra opción, pues era un esclavo de ese deber. Si quería liberarme, debía matarlos. Más mi fuerza no era la suficiente y no conocía una forma de aumentarla. Me faltaba un maestro, me hacía falta Gohan. Mi madre me dijo alguna vez que tuve suerte de fuera Gohan quien me entrenara. Que Vegeta, mi padre, pudo matarme en un entrenamiento si me consideraba débil. Yo le respondí que eso no podía ser posible, pues era mi padre. Ella me aseguró que él era una persona muy dura, de carácter muy fuerte y que por fortuna yo no tengo ese carácter o ya me hubiera corrido de la casa. Que ya lo conoceré, cuando decida usar la máquina del tiempo que ella terminó y que yo me niego a usar.

—No lo hagas. Ya no es necesario.

—¿Qué?

—Mis amigo y yo tenemos un plan para derrotarlos— habló cerrando los puños y los brazos levantados hasta su pecho.

Sonaba ingenua, con ese tipo de esperanza que un niño suele tener. Ningún humano puede tener un plan efectivo que sirva contra los androides. Hasta ese momento, yo me consideraba el único con el poder para enfrentarse contra ellos. Sonaba ingenua al igual que mi madre cuando hablaba sobre viajar en el tiempo y conocer a Goku. El primer guerrero que murió y no en batalla. Murió en cama por una enfermedad del corazón. El guerrero que le daba ánimos a todos para seguir peleando sin tener esa intención. ¿Sería por él que la justicia aún no llegaba al planeta? ¿Sería por él por el cual mi madre pasó incontables horas en esa máquina sólo para verlo? ¿Por qué no tener esperanza en mi padre o Gohan? ¿Qué tuvo ese señor de nombre Goku para darle ánimo a todos?

—Ni siquiera intenten llevar su plan. No funcionará. Yo me encargaré de los androides.

—No. Nuestro plan funcionará.

Claro que no funcionaría. Nada ha funcionado en ese mundo.

—Nuestro plan es la única esperanza— argumentó. —Ni siquiera Goku pudo contra ellos.

Gire mi cabeza de golpe para verla, encontrándome con esos ojos azules iguales a los míos. No era posible que ella conociera a Goku. O tal vez sí al recordar que era una mujer mayor. A lo mejor, en algunas de las aventuras en busca de las esferas del dragón, de esos relatos que me cuenta mi madre con nostalgia, se conocieron. Pudo ser una amiga o enemiga, no lo sé. Tampoco le quiero preguntar, porque no me concierne.

—Goku murió, pero de una enfermedad del corazón.

Se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Fue una enfermedad? —Asentí con la cabeza.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, como si le hubiera dado un dolor. Sabía que Goku estaba muerto, aunque las razones eran diferentes. De alguna forma, mantenía una mirada de esperanza, de ingenuidad, aun sabiendo que el quién fue el hombre más fuerte del mundo ya no estaba para protegernos.

—Me alegro que haya sido por eso—. Sus palabras llamaron más mi atención. —Sabía que Goku no permitiría que alguien se aprovechara de este planeta.

Todos dicen lo mismo, Gohan lo decía hasta el cansancio. Si él estuviera, el mundo sería diferente. Seguramente, hubiera conocido a mi padre. Tal vez, usar la máquina del tiempo no sería tan mala idea. Pero, ¿cómo confiar en alguien que nunca he visto y que conozco a través de relatos?

—¿Tú lo conocías?

—Sí. Desde que era un niño. Nos causó muchos problemas.

Era su enemiga. Según mi madre, cuando se trataba de enemigos del señor Goku, el género no importaba. Y que las mujeres bonitas eran las más peligrosas.

—Nunca nos dejó cumplir nuestros sueños. Por eso pensé que él había muerto por los androides, porque dejó que siguieran con esto.

Otro vistazo rápido a alrededor.

—Pero va a cambiar todo, cuando encontremos las esferas del dragón.

—¿Para que las quiere? —Me atreví a preguntar, en vez de ser directo y decirle que hace años desaparecieron de la tierra.

Pero sentía mucha curiosidad por la mujer de esos ojos como los míos. Me daba confianza, como si fuera una amiga. No estaba seguro, nunca me había dado el tiempo de platicar con alguien ajeno a mi familia. Mucho menos con alguien a quién no le debía secretos. Si conoció a Goku, sabía que la fuerza que poseía no era la de un humano. Si lo conoció de niño, seguramente conoció a su madre también. No sería mala idea llevarla a la casa para que se reencuentre con ella, y que revivan a través de una plática, sus aventuras. Me agradaba, con pocas palabras que intercambiamos, Mai me agrada.

—¿Las conoces?

—Sí. No físicamente, pero sé para qué sirven.

—Pues nuestro plan es reunirlas, y pedirle a Shen Long que haga al gran Pilaf el rey del mundo. Así los androides desaparecerán.

Arqueé una ceja por el plan que me contó. Definitivamente, era alguien ingenua para su edad. No parecía alguien tonta, pero el que alguien sea el rey del mundo, no significaría que los androides desaparecieran. Pedirían un deseo muy malo, uno que no serviría de nada.

—Por ese motivo,— metió su mano a una de las bolsas de traje de militar, sacando una pistola y apuntándome en la frente, —tienes que darme el radar del dragón. Tenemos tiempo buscando las esferas del dragón, pero parece ser que el radar que hace años construimos ya no sirve. Por eso necesitamos el que hizo tu madre, Bulma Briefs.

No me intimidó para nada. Una simple pistola no servía contra mí. No cabía duda, fue alguna de los viejos enemigos de mi madre. Recordé que alguna vez me contó sobre un trío que buscaba las esferas, entre ellos estaba una mujer con traje militar de ojos azules y cabello negro. A pesar de los años, su cabello aún era oscuro, aunque con mechas blancas. Ella quería el radar. Uno que era inservible para cualquiera.

—¿La conoces?

—Hace años que la estamos buscando, hasta que descubrimos que tiene un hijo. Pero no pensamos que fueras tan fuerte.

—Lo siento. Debo irme.

Floté algunos centímetros, provocando que Mai retrocediera asustada, sujetando con ambas manos la pistola. El temblor en los brazos era notorio. Debía marcharme, pues quería reponerme de mis heridas para seguir entrenando y lograr vencer pronto a los androides. Aunque ella me agradara, debía hacerlo.

—Las esferas del dragón ya no existen— le mencioné, mientras me elevaba más. —Hace años que desaparecieron. Por ese motivo, el radar no te servirá.

Me volvió a apuntar con su pistola. Esta vez con más decisión. Parecía no creer en mis palabras. Frunció el entrecejo y el miedo de hacía unos minutos desapareció al instante.

—No te creo— gruño. —Si no me das el radar, me obligarás a dispararte— amenazó con furia.

De la nada, una vocecilla se escuchó. Sin dejar de señalarme con el arma, y sin bajar la mirada sobre mí, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un radio. Se lo llevó hasta su oreja y habló:

—Aquí Mai.

—¡Tonta! —gritó alguien del otro lado del radio. Lo hizo tan fuerte, que Mai alejó el radio de su oreja. —¿Se puede decir por qué tardas tanto?

Sonaba a que era algún jefe de ella. Su voz era algo chillona y por lo visto ella le tenía respeto.

—Discúlpeme, gran Pilaf. Lo que pasó fue que tuve que esconderme antes, pues el muchacho estaba peleando contra los androides…

—¡No quiero excusas! —volvió a gritar.

Ella sólo le dijo un "sí señor" alterada. Y yo seguía ahí flotando. Era extraño para mí escuchar eso, cuando no era de mi importancia. Pero ella me daba mucha curiosidad.

—¿Ya le robaste el radar del dragón?

—Hay un problema gran Pilaf— comenzó a explicar. —El muchacho dice que las esferas del dragón ya no existen. Creo que eso explicaría porque nuestro radar dejó de detectarlas hace años.

—¡No seas ingenua! — Volvió a gritar —¡Te está mintiendo! El muy bribón trata de engañarte para quedarse con las esferas. Seguramente él también las quiere para pedir su propio deseo. No lo dejes ir, Mai.

Y la vocecilla ya no se escuchó. Mai guardó el radio. Se quedó pensativa. Seguramente se dio cuenta que no podía contra mí y que le sería imposible quitarme el radar, que ni siquiera tenía en ese momento. Sin mucho a su favor, se limitó sólo a señalarme con la pistola.

¿Qué haría con ella? No la quería dejar así, tan decepcionada. Al menos yo no era el único que intentaba algo para cambiar el mundo. Muy a su manera, ella lo hacía. Y yo la admiré a partir de ese momento, por ser tan temeraria. Por tener un plan contra nuestros enemigos. No le podía quitar su esperanza, aunque esa esperanza ya no existía. No me atrevería.

—Puedo darte el radar. Sólo que debes esperar por unos minutos, debó ir por el.

—¿Lo harás?

Le sonreí. ¡Claro que lo haría! Que luché a su manera contra los androides. Tal vez si logren conquistar el mundo si lo siguen intentando. Como de la misma manera que yo lo lograré cuando use la máquina y conozca a los antiguos guerreros.

Me fui volando para ir por el radar. Volvería en unos minutos con Mai. La nueva amiga con la que compartía los deseos de proteger al mundo. Yo tenía un plan para defenderlo, pero ella era mi otro plan. Quién sabe, tal vez yo terminé agradeciéndole por haberme salvado de mi destino.

Pero mi verdadera pregunta era por qué ella me terminó agrandando tan rápido y por qué tanta curiosidad. Si no tuviera una misión importante, me gustaría hablar más con ella. Y tal vez lo haga, cuando venza a los androides. Me daré otras oportunidades. Siento que me las merezco.

¿Será que conocí a Mai para entender que puedo tener unos minutos fuera de un mundo tan apocalíptico? Al menos esa fue la impresión que me dejó y que no pienso olvidar.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola a todos. _

_Después de mucho tiempo, al fin me animé a publicar uno de mis fics de Dragon Ball. Espero que con esto me den más ánimos de seguir escribiendo, porque amo la historia y siento que es la mejor forma que tengo para demostrarlo. _

_Sobre el fic: ya tenía tiempo con el, pero estaba incompleto. Es algo pequeño, yo creí que saldría algo más largo, pero no fue así. Ni modo. Escribí sobre esta línea en el tiempo, porque después de enterarme que entre Trunks y Mai puede haber algo, me dio curiosidad de saber qué pasó con Mirai Mai. Pienso que ella sigue viva (ella y su grupo tienen mucha suerte para sobrevivir) y que seguramente siguen buscando las esferas del Dragón. Así que un encuentre en ella y Mirai Trunks es muy posible. _

_Si encuentran errores de ortografía u algo similar, pueden decirme. También acepto críticas. No me molestan, quiero mejorar todo lo que se pueda. _

_Muchas gracias por leer.__Que tengan buen día._


End file.
